The Unexpected Love
by Masked Psycho
Summary: What would happen went the Ivypool falls in love with the Medicine cat Jayfeahter? Will it blow up in her face or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know that Jayfeather don't like Ivypool. This is a crack parring, that came into mind when I read a Dovewing x Lionblaze fanfic. I also saw a Ivypool x Lionblaze story, so why not Jayfeather x Ivypool?**

Prologue

Ivypool's POV

Ivypool was lying in the sun, she had become a new warrior four sunrises ago, along with her sister Dovewing. In that time there was a gathering, Ivypool couldn't have gone because of the wounds she had gotten from her training in The Dark Forest. But when Dovewing came back she had told her what happened. To Ivypool dismay her sister had gotten back together with Tigerheart a warrior from ShadowClan. It seem odd that Dovewing would say that Ivypool is betraying there clanmates when she is not only seeing a cat from a different clan but give away where Jayfeather keep his medicines, like cat-mint. That was when Ivypool went to put a stop to it then a ShadowClan patrol had seen her and toke her back to camp. ThunderClan had to give ShadowClan some cat-mint to get her back, something she knew Jayfeather wouldn't like. So she went out to hunt to make up for the herbs the clan had to give away to get her back. Ivypool knew that Jayfeather was still angry with her for it, but part of her felt like it was torn apart. She knew she felt something for the grumpy medicine cat. She had never told anyone, not even her sister Dovewing. She knew that the dark gray she-cat would call her a mouse-brain for falling for the medicine cat. Ivypool sighed and got to her paws, she needed to go for a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Dovewing's POV

Dovewing was on her way back to camp, she had seen Tigerheart on a border patrol when she was out hunting, she was holding a squirrel in her jaws. Before she knew it she saw her sister Ivypool walk by.

"Hey Ivypool!" Dovewing called around the pray in her mouth.

Ivypool jumped a little shocked by the greeting. _She must have been deep in though _Dovewing thought.

"Oh, hey Dovewing" Ivypool said and padded over to her sister.

"Are you OK?" Dovewing asked, a deep worry in her pale gold eyes.

"I'm fine" Ivypool lied.

Dovewing sighed she knew her sister better then that. She put down her squirrel and looked her sister in the eyes.

"I know somethings wrong, so please tell me" Dovewing said, she didn't know if it would work but she couldn't stand seeing Ivypool so hurt.

"I think I've fallen in love with someone..." Ivypool said, a shade of unease was in her eyes as if she was sure if she should tell Dovewing who it was.

"Is it Bumblestripe?" Dovewing asked.

"No, not him" Ivypool said shifting her paws.

"Then who is it?" Dovewing asked then added "Don't worry, it doesn't matter if hes in another clan."

"No hes in ThunderClan" Ivypool said, still unsure is she should say.

"Can you give me some kind of clue?" Dovewing asked.

"He has gray fur" Ivypool said.

Dovewing had came back to camp without her sister, she had wanted to get some air and think. When the dark gray she-cat was walking back to camp she was thinking about what Ivypool had said. _Hes gray _the words rang in her ears and _Hes part of ThunderClan_. There where some gray toms in ThunderClan. Mousewhisker, he was nice and all but it was hard to see Ivypool falling for him. Bumblestripe, Ivypool had already said that it wasn't him. Graystripe, no... there was no way. Jayfeather? It wasn't easy to see that, Jayfeather is a medicine cat and also can be **very** grumpy and snappy at times. It seemed that it could be Mousewhisker or Jayfeather, but Ivypool had said she thinks she's in love. Dovewing just hoped that who ever it is loves her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Jayfeather's POV

Jayfeather lay in his den, thinking about everything that had happened. He knew that Ivypool still felt bad about the cat-mint and didn't talk to him unless she need something for a wound she may of gotten from the Dark Forest. Not all of them where that bad, there was one she got after she become a warrior and another when she could of lost her sight, almost Longtail. He had been shocked by what happen, also worried. He couldn't think of the tabby and white she-cat, he loved Half Moon the lovely pale gray she-cat. But he still did care about Ivypool, the gray tabby tom sighed he should be thinking of something else. Jayfeather lay his head down on his paws, to see if he could talk with Half Moon, he needed to talk to her. It seem to take a few heartbeats for him to fall asleep and to open his eyes to see he was in a cave. He looked around and his found the green eyes of Half Moon.

"Half Moon! You came" Jayfeather called jumping to his paws.

"You needed me" The pale gray she-cat said, a far off look in her eyes.

"Are you OK?" Jayfeather asked and walked over to her.

"I'm fine, but I've come here to tell you that you must look for a happiness with the living. Till the day we walked the stars together" Half Moon said, the far off look gone and now her eyes held a strong love.

"Find happiness? But I'm happy with you Half Moon" Jayfeather was a little shock by what the she-cat had said.

"But it isn't just me, you need to open your eyes to that living cat" Half Moon said and before Jayfeather could say anything Half Moon added; "I will always wait for you"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Ivypool's POV

Ivypool had picked out a mouse from the fresh-kill pile then lied down in a shaded spot to eat. The tabby and white she-cat soon saw her sister padding over with mole in her jaws. Ivypool nodded and her sister lay down next to her. When they finished there food and started to clean themselves Jayfeather walk over and looked at Ivypool. Ivypool thought it was cool that it looked like he could see you but knew he couldn't really.

"I need some help getting some herbs" Jayfeather said to Ivypool.

"Alright..." Ivypool said, she was kind of surprised by what the Medicine Cat asked.

When they had found the herbs Jayfeather was looking for her looked over to Ivypool and asked; "Do you still think I anger at you?"

Ivypool's dark blue eyes grow wide with shock, it was somethings odd that he knew what was on her mind.

"Well... yes" Ivypool was just able to say that.

"It's not your fault ShadowClan knew where the herbs where" Jayfeather said and added; "And that Blackstar was a mouse-brained"

The two started to laugh a little, Ivypool knew then that she really did feel something for the Medicine Cat, but she knew she could never be with him.

Bumblestripe's POV

Bumblestripe watched Ivypool leave camp with Jayfeather and couldn't help but to feel a little bit of jealousy. He had thought once he was in love with Dovewing, but he really wasn't. It must be Ivypool he was in love with, but it seemed that she didn't love him. She might love Mousewhisker, he was a nice guy, good with the she-cats and Bumblestripe won't be surprised if the tabby and white she-cat did. Then he got an idea, he would just ask Ivypool if she liked anyone, but he had to wait for her to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh! It seems Bumblestripe found himself in this love, I wounder what will happen next? I don't think Bumblestripe will get is heart broken... yet anyway<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Bumblestripe's POV

It seemed to take forever for Ivypool to come back from helping Jayfeather. But when she did he walked over to her and asked her "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure" Ivypool said, a little unsure why.

Bumblestripe let her walk out of camp first and when there where half way to the lake he look at her.

"Ivypool, do you love Mousewhisker?" He felt scared to hear what she would say, what if it was yes what would he do then?

"No" Ivypool said breaking his thoughts.

"Really? Um... do you think you could be my mate?" Bumblestripe asked, sifting his paws, praying to StarClan that she say yes.

Ivypool's POV

Ivypool's eyes grow wide with shock, Bumblestripe wanted to be her mate? She knew she loved Jayfeather, but they could never be... But Bumblestripe was a kind and sweet warrior, maybe he could heal the pain she felt.

"Yes I will" Ivypool said and pushed herself close to the pale tabby tom. Bumblestripe started to purr and soon the two went back on there walk.

When the two got back to camp, Bumblestripe told everyone that they where mates. Blossomfall seemed happy for her brother and friend, so did Bumblestripe's parents Graystripe and Millie. But even when the clan was around them, wishing then luck she felt a pair of eyes looking at her, but not saying a word. She looked to where the it came from and say Jayfeather looking at her outside the Medicine Cat's den, the two's eyes where locked for a heartbeat then Ivypool looked away. The pain grow when she was the Medicine Cat but she had to push it away, it would of never worked.

It was two sunrises since Ivypool and Bumblestripe, Dovewing had been surprised to hear that they where mates but still very happy for her sister. Ivypool had also started to see that Dovewing was getting big, she soon said that she was to have Tigerheart's kits. Ivypool had help her sister make a nest in the nursery when she was done Bumblestripe came to talk to her.

"I seen you go into the nursery... I was wondering if you ever wanted to have kits" Bumblestripe's question seemed to come out of the blue.

"I've thought about it yes..." Ivypool answered knowing what he was asking then added "I'm sure we would have wonderful kits."

* * *

><p><strong>No kits for Ivypool at the time, Dovewing is gonna cause I said so... Now Ivypool is not using Bumblestripe, she thinks he can heal her 'pain' but it seems that poor Jayfeather is down, or not XD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather walked outside his den, he seen the two young warriors. Ivypool and Bumblestripe were now mates. He wanted to wish them luck like the over warriors but, he just couldn't. But then he noticed that he could see them, Ivypool's dark blue eyes locked with his then looked away. _I can't be with him... _Jayfeather heard her thoughts as if she had said them out loud. Then Jayfeather knew why Ivypool had picked Bumblestripe as a mate, she needed someone to heal her pain needed someone she knew loved her. Jayfeather felt bile rise in his throat at the sight of the two, he did care for the tabby and white she-cat but never thought he feel so hollow the day she picked a mate. Jayfeather sighed them when his sight went to black, he walk back inside his den. Briarlight had finished her cleaning her nest. She looked over when Jayfeather padded in.

"I'm so happy for Bumblestripe! I knew he liked Ivypool, and now he's said something" Briarlight purred.

"ThunderClan will have more kits" Jayfeather nodded, then went to check his medicine supplies. He was almost done when Dovewing called for him.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked walking out to the gray she-cat.

"I think I might have kits... sooner then I thought.." Dovewing said, a little uneasy.

"Alright, I'll check. Lie down" Jayfeather sighed.

Dovewing lied down on her side, Jayfeather put a paw on her stomach to feel it was getting bigger and to feel little lives starting grow grow inside the young warrior.

"Yes, you are pregnant" Jayfeather said letting Dovewing get to her paws.

It had been two sunrises, and time had not made things better. When ever Ivypool and Bumblestripe would go on there little walks Jayfeather had to stop himself from yelling 'She loves me!' but knew that wouldn't help anything. He needed to find a way to talk to her alone, but that wasn't going to be so easy. Maybe he could ask her to help him bring some herbs back to camp again? He knew what she would say, but he had to tell her.

**Dovewing's POV**

Dovewing with the help of her sister, Ivypool had made a good nest in the nursery for herself. It would be a some time till her kits came, but Tigerheart had said she should move to the nursery anyway. The new queen could feel the new lives growing more and more, at times it felt like she was going to have three and at others two. She told her sister about this.

"Then we can guess how big a nest you'll need" Ivypool laughed.

Dovewing purred at that and soon found her self ask, "When will you and Bumblestripe think of having kits?"

Ivypool looked at her with wide eyes, as soon as Dovewing said that she felt bad. She didn't mean to say anything to hurt her sister, but it seemed she did.

"I've though of kits... but maybe when I'm older"

**Jayfeather's POV**

When Bumblestripe had gone on a border patrol by the WindClan border Jayfeather went to talk to Ivypool.

"Could you help with get some herbs?" He asked.

"Sure" Ivypool sighed.

When the two where at the abandoned twoleg nest, Jayfeather looked Ivypool in the eyes.

"I think I love you" He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! The I love u part. I think it's kind of lame, but still it came out OK... I guess :P<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Ivypool's POV**

Ivypool had never guessed to knew in all the nine lives of a clan leader's life time that Jayfeather had felt that way. Before she could say anything, she saw a pair a cold eyes waiting them. Ivypool couldn't see who the it was or if it was a cat. Then it stepped out of the shadows. Red fur, a narrow snot, sharp teeth. Jayfeather had frozen, then turned around to face the it, claws out ready to fight. Ivypool jumped to his side, she would need to help him even if he didn't like it. Ivypool got ready to claw the fox's muzzle but Jayfeather was faster. The fox growled at Jayfeather and the pain as blood oozed out of the wound down the side of it's muzzle. The fox jump, sinking it's fangs into the medicine cat's flank and give a shack. Almost as fast as the fox jump, Ivypool attacked. Clawing it's side till it let go of Jayfeather. The Medicine Cat let out a breathe of air as he hit the ground, then the fox turned it's gaze on Ivypool. The fox went to snap it's jaws around her back, but she jump back but still got her for paw bitten by it's jaws. Before she could cry out in pain or claw the fox a pale tabby and a golden tabby attacked the fox. Ivypool noticed it was her mate, Bumblestripe and the warrior Lionblaze. Ivypool ran to Jayfeather's side, he was getting to his paws, but the wound on his side was still bleeding, then the tabby and white she-cat saw that it was a long wound not a deep one.

When the four cats had gotten back to camp all but Lionblaze had a wound. Jayfeather was leaning on Ivypool shoulder, Bumblestripe was lumping and so was Ivypool a little. When Ivypool, Bumblestripe, and Jayfeather where inside the medicine den Bumblestripe looked at the Medicine Cat with narrowed eyes.

"Did you ask Ivypool to go with you?" He asked.

"Yes" Jayfeather answered.

"Then why didn't you hear or smell that fox! You do after all have a sharp nose and ears!" Bumblestripe growled.

"I-" Jayfeather started but was cut off by Ivypool "He tried to save me! If it was a trap then why would he risk getting injured!"

**Bumblestripe's POV**

Bumblestripe's eyes grow wide, he didn't think about that. Then he nodded and looked at Ivypool with worry in his amber eyes.

"Just be careful next time... I don't know what I do if you got hurt..." He whispered.

The angry looks was soon gone from Ivypool's dark blue eyes as she touched noses with him. He felt a purred rumble in his throat. Before anyone could say anything Briarlight had dragged herself over.

"Jayfeather, do you need some help getting herbs to heal everyone?" The brown she-cat asked.

Jayfeather looked over to her and give a small nodded.

When Jayfeather was done fixing up their wounds, he told Ivypool and Bumblestripe to go to the warrior's den and rest. Bumblestripe had led Ivypool right to her nest then went to get some fresh-kill for her. He picked a nice fat mole and padded back to the den.

When he dropped the pray by her paws, she looked up at him with warm eyes.

"Thank you" She purred.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry not as long as the last chapter. But I love how it came out! I was worried that the fight seen would be lame, but I just love how it came out! Didn't know I could be that good with fightng parts<strong> **XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

**Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather lay in his nest, it was dark and the warriors of StarClan where out. Briarlight was fast asleep in her nest, as of most the clan. He didn't know if he could get to sleep then thought, he didn't know what Ivypool was going to say. A fox had attacked then stopping whatever she was going to say. Then he thought that he would walk in her breams. No one could hurt them there, but them he remember she trained in the Dark Forest. H sighed hoping that she was there tonight. When he put his head down on his paws and closed his eyes he started to walk to the warrior's den in his mind. When he got there he saw Ivypool's nest right next to Bumblestripe's. Jayfeather padded over to the silver and white tabby she-cat and lied down next to her and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he wasn't in the Dark Forest, but in part of ThunderClan territory. Before he could move he saw that Ivypool was sitting by a puddle, looked into it as if it could tell her everything.

"Ivypool" Jayfeather called as he padded over to her.

Ivypool turned around, her eyes wide with shock.

"Jayfeather! What are you doing here?" Ivypool asked, there was a look a surprise in her mew.

"I never got to hear what you had to tell me" Jayfeather answered.

"Tell you what?" Ivypool asked.

"After I told you I love you" Jayfeather said.

"I was going to say that I love you to. But I can't be with you" Ivypool sighed.

"Yes you can. Not in the waking world, well not all the time anyway but in the bream world" Jayfeather said.

Ivypool nodded, and the plan was in action.

**Dovewing's POV**

Dovewing lay in her nest, her belly was getting bigger, she knew that the kits would be here any day. It had been a moon or so when Dovewing first found out she would have kits then half a moon she found out that she didn't want Tigerheart to be the father of her kits. The two had broken up again, when Dovewing told her sister she was shock but didn't say anything.

Over that moon she say Ivypool look more happy then she had ever been, her time with Bumblestripe seemed to make the dark, sad parts of her sister's mood go away. Dovewing was happy for her sister's happiness but couldn't help but feel that she was missing out. Then she remembered her kits, they would be born any day now. She felt a strong happiness when ever she thought about that. Her sister Ivypool said that she would help her when ever she could with her kits and help name them. Then she had a feeling that the kits would be coming some time tonight or tomorrow.

Before the gray she-cat could close her pale gold, she felt a sharp pain. She let out a small wail and Daisy, a cream colored she-cat that lived in the nursery jump to her paws.

"Great StarClan! The kits are coming!"She yelled before running to the medicine cat's den.

By the time Jayfeather got to Dovewing's side, with the herbs he need for her kitting, Dovewing was laying on her side. Ever now and then a painful spam went though her. Jayfeather put his paw on her flank.

"The first one will be joining us soon" He said and pushed the herbs over to her and added "Eat then, they'll help"

Dovewing nodded and lapped up the herbs before another painful spam when though her. Then a small kit was by where belly, Dovewing went to look at her kit but before she could see it another spam went though her.

"One more" Jayfeather said as Daisy picked up the kit by Dovewing's belly and started to lick it the wrong way to warm it up.

"It's a tom" Daisy said.

Before Dovewing could say anything one last stab of pain went though her. It wasn't as bad as the first one.

"The last one" Jayfeather said before he started to lick the small kit.

When the kit give a small squeak he put it by Dovewing's belly.

"A tom and a she-cat" Jayfeather said before picking up the other kit and putting him with his sister.

Dovewing looked at her kits and purred as they start to suckle, the tom was a light brown and gray tabby and the she-cats was a bright ginger. Dovewing looked up to see her sister padding in.

"What cute kits!" Ivypool purred then asked "what are you going to name them?"

"I think the she-cat should be Lightkit" Dovewing said.

"And the tom should be Thistlekit" Ivypool said, Dovewing give a nod she liked that name.

* * *

><p><strong>Great StarClan! this was is long! Bast one so far! Dovewing x Tigerheart are no more, once again. Sorry fans of that paring, but Tigerheart will find a new love any way. New kits! YEAH!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

**Ivypool's POV**

Ivypool picked out a nice fat rabbit for her sister. Lightkit and Thistlekit had just opened their eyes and Ivypool couldn't wait to see them. When Ivypool padded inside the nursery she saw the two kits looking at around the den with wounder in their eyes. Lightkit's eyes where a deep gold and Thistlekit's eyes where a dark amber. Dovewing purred when Molekit and Cherrykit ran over to the new kits.

"Let's play!" Molekit said to the small kits.

"No, there to small to be playing right now!" Poppyfrost said.

"Then can we show them around the camp?" Cherrykit asked.

"That's fine" Dovewing purred then added "Don't get under anyone's paws"

Ivypool moved out of the way to let the kits run out, she saw that Lightkit and Thistlekit where a little shaky on their paws. Ivypool walk over to the queens and dropped the rabbit by their paws.

"Thank you" Poppyfrost smiled.

"Welcome" Ivypool nodded then added "Looks like your kits are doing well, they should be made apprentices soon."

"Let's just hope they listen to their mentors more then they do for me" Poppyfrost laughed.

"I should go see what your kits are up to" Ivypool smiled and walked out into the clearing.

She saw that the four kits where by the warrior's den, she keep her eye on them to make sure they didn't disturb the warriors that where resting. Ivypool padded over to them and asked "Why don't you go to the elder's den? They might tell you a story"

The kits looked up at her, they didn't nod but they did run to the elder's den.

It was almost sunset and Ivypool and run outside of the camp to go to the old twoleg nest where she would meet with Jayfeather. She was with Bumblestripe and Dovewing and Poppyfrost's kits all day. Lightkit and Molekit had tried to get into the warrior's den also Thistlekit and Cherrykit had gotten into the medicine cat's den. It had taken Jayfeather half the day to clean up his den, but he did have Briarlight's help. She had felt bad for not being able to help clean up but she had to keep an eye on the kits.

Ivypool sighed and found a spot inside the twoleg nest and lied down, waiting for the medicine cat. When Jayfeather came the two started to play fight. Then what had started out as harmless play changed into something Ivypool never thought she do. She didn't want it to happen right then but it did any way.

**Bumblestripe's POV**

Bumblestripe woke to see Ivypool by his side. He poked her side, waking her almost at once. Ivypool lifted her head and looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Want to go for a walk?" Bumblestripe asked.

Ivypool nodded and got to her paws. Soon the two where walking though the forest.

"I.. was-er wondering if you ever wanted to have kits... one day" Bumblestripe asked.

Ivypool looked over at him and nodded saying "Yes, I've thought about it."

Bumblestripe purred and the two went back to there walk.

It had been half a moon, Ivypool was walking over to him and lied down next to him. The two started to share tongue, then Ivypool looked at him and said "I'm pregnant"

* * *

><p><strong>This seems like a slut chapter to me... Any way, Ivypool didn't mean to mate wit Jayfeather and she also didn't mean to do the same with Bumblestripe it just happened... But I wounder how this will turn out?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

**Dovewing's POV**

Dovewing had been almost jumped out of her fur when Ivypool moved into the nursery. Her kits where more than happy to have some new den mates one the way and Dovewing was happy to have another queen with her. Poppyfrost's kits, Molekit and Cherrykit had become apprentices and where now Molepaw and Cherrypaw. There mentors where Foxleap and Rosepetal, who toke the apprentices to see the territory on there first day.

Ivypool had been good help for Dovewing, she alone with Daisy and Ferncloud helped keep an eye on her two playful kits. Ivypool had told the clan that Bumblestripe was the father of her kits.

Dovewing had helped Ivypool with her nest. It was kind of odd to be sharing a den with her sister. When she had been in a different den for almost two moons, even when the kits weren't born. Ivypool must of felt the same way, for when she woke the day after that she looked shock to see her sister. Dovewing had just smiled at her, but she knew something was going on in her sister mind. Not just the shock of sharing a den with a littermate. Dovewing had seen Ivypool leave camp with Jayfeather when she thought no one was looking. _Why is she being so mouse-brained! _Dovewing thought. But then again she still trained in the Dark Forest, and that was also mouse-brained. Dovewing sent a silently prayed to StarClan that these kits weren't Jayfeather's. That their father was Bumblestripe. But she might find out went the kits are born.

Anther moon had past, Ivypool was bigger then Dovewing was. The gray she-cat knew she would be having more then two, by the looks of it anyway. It had been after sun-high when Ivypool's face twisted in pain. Dovewing jumped to her paws, it was time for the kits to come.

**Ivypool's POV**

It didn't a lot of time for Dovewing and Jayfeather to be by her side. Daisy had taken Lightkit and Thistlekit outside to play well Ivypool was kitting. The spams that went though her hurt more then being clawed by the strongest warrior.

"Your doing good! Now push when I tell you!" Jayfeather said putting a paw on her belly.

Ivypool wanted to hiss at him to get his paw off her, but knew that wouldn't help. Then a strong spam went though her and Jayfeather said "Push!" Ivypool did as Jayfeather said and soon one of the kits where out. Jayfeather got to work to open the birth sack, when it did open he passed the kit to Dovewing who started to lick it the wrong way to worm it up. Almost as soon as she started to lick the small kit, it let out a gasp. Ivypool wanted to looked at her kit but then anther spam went though her body.

One painful spam after another the pain went down. Till the last kit was born, four kits.

"Two toms and two she-cats" Jayfeather sighed as he and Dovewing put the kits by Ivypool's belly.

"Want help to think of some names?" Dovewing asked.

"Thank you" Ivypool said, looking at her kits.

The smallest one was a white and blue-gray tabby, her sister was bigger then her and was a pure black. The biggest tom was a gray tabby, he look a little like Jayfeather but with a white underbelly, the over time was a small sickly one he had bright ginger fur with a dark ginger stripe that goes down his spine.

"The small she-cat should be Soulkit" Dovewing said.

"Maybe the biggest one can be Lionkit?" Jayfeather meowed.

"That's a good idea" Ivypool smiled then added "The ginger one can be Silentkit"

"That a good name" Dovewing nodded.

"The over she-cat should be named by Bumblestripe" Ivypool said.

Dovewing smiled and went to get the pale gray tom. It may of taken some time, but soon Dovewing and Bumblestripe padded back inside the den. The tom's amber eyes started to glow when he saw his kits.

"I need help naming this one" Ivypool said and nodded to the black she-cat.

"How about Nightkit?" Bumblestripe asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Ivypool kits are born! Now half of the kits are Jayfeather's, the other half Bumblestripe's. Let see how this turns out XD<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 8**

**Bumblestripe's POV**

It had been a few moons after Ivypool's kits where born and now they where t be made apprentices, along with Dovewing's kits.

"Lightkit, Thistlekit, Soulkit, Lionkit, Silentkit, and Nightkit are now six moons old, and are ready to become apprentices" Firestar said to his clanmates.

"Lightkit you shall be known as Lightpaw, your mentor will be Lionblaze. Lionblaze you once mentored Dovewing and now you will mentor her kit. Berrynose, it is time for you to get an apprentice, you will mentor Thistlepaw. Birchfall it is also time for your first apprentice, you will mentor Soulpaw. Thornclaw you have had many apprentices that where made fine warriors, you will be Lionpaw's mentor. Silentpaw wises to become a medicine cat, Jayfeather has agreed to have him. Squirrelflight has been a good mentor to Rosepatel and Foxleap, you will mentor Nightpaw." Firestar nodded as the apprentices touched noses.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end... mostly cause I feel that this is a good end for the book. Will there be a part 2 of this? I don't know... If anyone really wants one then I guess I'll work on it, but till then... THE END<strong>


End file.
